dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Ramos
Elena Ramos Mexican National Quidditch Team Chaser History Maria Elena Ramos was born on an excruciatingly warm day-- June 4th, 2010-- in Granada, Nicaragua. The No-Maj-born girl was “brought up” by her parents… that is to say, they didn’t do a very good job. They tried their best, but when you’re born into a rougher neighborhood where crime rates soar, drugs are used, and most kids don’t even finish school… to say that her parents brought her up is a bit of a loose definition of their parenting. Elena was brought up more by the people of the street, than her own parents in some regards. Elena was lucky, though. She had… something that seemed to protect her. If some of the guys tried to get too rough with her… they’d find themselves set flying backwards before they could touch her. This happened fairly routinely from the time she was about seven. It never happened in front of her parents, so she never really said much about it. When Elena was eleven… a few people came to see her- representatives from two schools she’d never even heard of before-- a school in America called Ilvermorny, and a school in Brazil called Castelobruxo. Apparently, Elena was magic-- and since there was no magic school in Central America… she had her pick. Elena’s parents figured sending her to a school in America would give her a chance at an even better life… so Elena, right on the cusp of dropping out of her own Muggle school, was sent off to Ilvermorny. Wampus and Thunderbird both wanted her. Since No-Maj-born girl had no idea what either meant, she went with Thunderbird, thinking Wampus sounded weird. Elena didn’t naturally take well to academics, much to her parents’ and professors’ displeasure. Her parents felt she was wasting a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity at an American education, and it shouldn’t be wasted. What Elena did take well to, was Quidditch. She felt at home on a broomstick, and heard whispers that professional Quidditch players made good money. The idea intrigued her-- growing up with nothing… maybe she could get her parents out of that situation. So despite the protests coming from various authority figures… Elena did what she could to make passing grades in her academics and focused hard on a sport she grew to love. In her seventh year, she was scouted by a couple of National teams… and she ended up on Mexico’s national team right after graduation. She found the coach had some… less-popular opinions about how a team should function, but she didn’t care. She didn’t need to date her teammates anyway-- she was in this to help her parents. That was what drove her. In her second year playing, a new Keeper was brought on-- Madan Atherton. She couldn’t deny that the guy was attractive… though his flirtatious nature definitely put her off-- at first. She wanted to focus on her goal-- get her parents out. She didn’t want to risk getting thrown off the team. But eventually… love between the two of them blossomed. They kept their relationship a secret… and after a game in England, Madan proposed. Elena accepted, and the coach, rather than kick them off… decided that if they were that serious about the relationship, they could stay. Personality Elena is a fighter-- one of the reasons Wampus wanted her. Her determination is one of her strongest characteristics; she grew up on the street, and you can’t wear your heart on your sleeve when that’s the life you lead. She keeps her emotions fairly close to her chest, not revealing them to many people. She’s a very passionate person-- when she finds a goal, she chases after it 100%. She can come across a bit rough at times-- it’s just a lingering aspect of her life growing up. Appearance Elena is petit-- both in size and stature. She just reaches 5' 6", but what she lacks in height she makes up for in personality. She has long brown hair, which she lets hang loose when she's not on the field. When she's playing her preference for keeping it out of the way is a long singular braid. Her eyes are fairly expressive-- a trait that sometimes annoys her a bit. Her face claim is Camila Queiroz. Trivia *Maria means: bitter (And only Madan can call her this and get away with it). *Elena means: shining light. She has gone by her middle name her entire life. *Ramos: A topographical name for someone who lived in a thickly wooden area. *Her Quidditch number has always been 4-- her birthday. *She bought her first broomstick with her first paycheck from the Mexican National Team. *Her MBTI is: ESTP, but her preference to S is very mild. Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Adult Character Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Speaks English Category:Ilvermorny Graduate Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Chaser Category:June Birthday Category:Muggle-Born Category:ESTP Category:Right Handed Category:Female Category:Pear Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Thunderbird Alumni